Abgehauen
by feanen
Summary: Kleine Geschichten über Thranduil und manchmal auch Legolas. Fängt mit der Flucht der Zwerge an.. RR! 4. Kapitel
1. Kapitel1

Abgehauen  
  
  
  
König Thranduil saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer und langweilte sich fast zu Tode. Seine Füße lagen auf einem Stapel von Dokumenten, welcher wiederum auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Er starte eingehend auf Die Schreibfeder in seiner Hand.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er, dass Schritte näher kamen. Hastig setzte er sich richtig hin und tat so, als würde er eifrig an einem Brief schreiben.  
  
Die großen Türen wurden mit viel Schwung aufgerissen und einer seiner Ratgeber kam herein. Thranduil zuckte so zusammen, dass er das Tintenfass, mit dem er gerade seine Feder nachfühlen wollte, über den Briefbogen verschüttete.  
  
"Kannst du nicht klopfen bevor du reinkommst?!" fragte der König ungehalten.  
  
"Tut mir Leid, Eure Hoheit, aber die Zwerge haben es geschafft zu fliehen."  
  
"Was?! Aber die Wachen........?"  
  
"Sie waren betrunken..."  
  
Thranduil murmelte etwas, was sich wie Scheißverein anhörte.  
  
Der Ratgeber nutzte die Zeit zu verschwinden, er wollte nicht schon wieder mit anhören, wie der König seinen Ärger an dem armen Gemälde seines Vaters Oropher ausließ.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten wüster Beschimpfungen kippte Thranduil erst mal einen Liter Ouzo runter, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Danach nahm er den schweren Betriebsunfall auch auf die leichte Schulter, vorauf Orophers Gemälde ziemlich erleichtert aussah, wenn es das überhaupt konnte.  
  
In diesem Moment kam Legolas herein: "Vater, soll ich einen kleinen Trupp aussenden, um sie wieder herzuholen?"  
  
"Ach, lass nur, mein Junge," sagte Thranduil mit leicht schleppender Stimme, " so wichtig ist das auch nicht."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verließ er wankend das Zimmer und ließ einen ziemlich verwirrten Legolas zurück.  
  
  
  
Ja, eine Review bitte. Übrigens, wenn ihr die Geschichte aus Bilbos Sicht lesen wollt, müsst ihr "Machen wir den Drachen platt!" von mir lesen. Da bin ich aber erst beim Ratespiel mit Gollum. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Eigentlich war ja kein zweites Kapitel geplant, aber irgendwie ist mir langweilig. Da kann man ja auch was sinnvolles (?) machen und ein neues Kapitel schreiben. Wer übrigens mehr über den Düsterwald zur Zeit des Hobbits lesen will, kann sich ja mal 'Machen wir den Drachen platt!' von mir antun. *ganz fies Eigenwerbung mach* Auf jeden Fall danke für die reviews!  
  
------------------  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Thranduil natürlich mit einem riesigen Kater auf. Der, der mal gesagt hatte, Elben würden nie Kopfschmerzen haben, hatte wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung von selbigen.  
  
Thranduil kroch mehr als er ging zum Esszimmer und ließ sich schwerfällig auf seinen Stuhl sinken. "Einen Kaffee?" fragte ein Diener, der die Situation richtig eingeschätzt hatte. "Ja, bitte," murmelte der König zurück. "Marke Herztod?" fragte der Bedienstete weiter. "Marke was?" "Ich meinte, ob er sehr stark sein soll." "Ja, so stark wie möglich bitte."  
  
Während der Diener den Kaffee holen ging, kam Thranduils Berater herein. "Eure Hoheit, es wäre doch besser, wenn Ihr eine Armee aussenden würdet. Beim Erebror sind mehr Zwerge gesichtet worden und Orks auch noch."  
  
Thranduil, ganz nach dem Motto: There's no life before coffee, sagte ungehalten: "Ich werde mir die Sache noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen, aber erst NACHDEM ich gefrühstückt habe UND meinen Kaffee hatte."  
  
Der Berater interpretierte es richtig, nämlich als einen Aufforderung zum Verschwinden. Als Thranduil wieder alleine war und er seinen Kaffee endlich bekommen hatte, überlegte Thranduil noch ein bisschen: "Da gibt es doch einen Schatz. Der wird zwar von einem Drachen bewacht, aber vielleicht könnte man da einiges rausholen. Dann könnte Legolas auch endlich seine Taschengelderhöhung bekommen. Schließlich nörgelt er ja schon seit über 100 Jahren rum, dass ich ihm nicht genug Geld geben würde. Es fängt langsam an zu nerven. Ich glaube, ich verfolge die Zwerge doch und hoffe einfach mal, dass sie zum Erebror wollen. 


	3. Numero 3

Ja, bei der englischen Version dieser Geschichte hab ich ein paar Vorschläge bekommen, was noch passieren könnte. (Ha, ich liebe es, mir nichts selbst ausdenken zu müssen.) Also werden die jetzt abgearbeitet. Es wird aber immer nur bei kurzen Kurzgeschichten bleiben.  
  
@ tolka: Anlage: Diener, der nach durchzechten Nächten immer einen Kaffee Marke Herztod bringt. (Sonst auch.)  
  
@ shelley: Dem armen Thrandi seine Klunker wegnehmen? Das würde ihm doch das Herz brechen.  
  
@ Ronny ferocia: Ich werde daraus eine große kleine Geschichte machen. (Hab gerade nicht so die Zeit für große Kapitel und kleine kann man immer mal zwischendurch schreiben.)  
  
Danke auch noch an Stoffpferd.  
  
(So, jetzt geht's aber los......sonst ist das Vorgesülze noch länger als das Kapitel.)  
  
------  
  
Saufen hilft! (Don't try this at home.)  
  
Thranduil saß wieder vor seinem Arbeitstisch, auf dem sich ein Papierdschungel angehäuft hatte, und hatte seine Ich- tu- mal- so,- als- ob- ich- arbeiten- würde- Pose eingenommen und überlegte gerade was man alles mit den Klunkern des Drachens anstellen könnte, als die Tür aufging und Legolas hereinkam.  
  
"Du, Vati," fing Lego an, "ich brauch wirklich mal mehr Geld. Die Preise werden immer teurer."  
  
"Dann kauf doch halt bei Aldi ein. Da ist es immer billig," antwortete Thranduil ungerührt. Er würde keine Taschengelderhöhung bewilligen, bis er sich etwas von den Drachenklunkern geleistet hatte. Er leistete nämlich im Gegensatz zu seinem Sohn harte Arbeit. Anstatt Orks niederzuschießen arbeitete der König hart daran, so auszusehen, als würde er arbeiten.  
  
Die Beiden bemerkten nicht, dass Thranduils Chefberater sich mit einer Tüte Popcorn hereingeschlichen hatte, um endlich mal wieder was interessantes zu sehen. Er setzte sich in eine Ecke und wartete auf das Kommende.  
  
Legolas versuchte tapfer weitere 5 Minuten klang, seinen Vater mit wirtschaftlichen Gründen zu überzeugen, dann wechselte er das Thema. In diesem Moment erschien Thranduils Diener, der den Spirituosenvorrat auffüllen wollte. Er bemerkte den Berater und zu ihm und fragte:  
  
"Womit versucht er es jetzt?"  
  
"Er versucht es gerade mit emotionaler Bestechung."  
  
"Tse, Anfänger," murmelte der Diener. Diese Bemerkung bezog sich auf Legos schwachen Versuche.  
  
"Papi, du bist doch der beste Vater der Welt!" sülzte Legolas weiter rum.  
  
Thranduil, der wirklich nun doch etwas gerührt war, versuchte das Ruder noch zu seinen Gunsten rumzureißen:  
  
"Weißt du was, mein Sohn, machen wir doch einfach einen Trinkwettbewerb. Wenn du gewinnst, dann bekommst du deine Taschengelderhöhung."  
  
Legolas tanzte hippelig im Raum herum, während sein Vater sich ins Fäustchen lachte. Lego war doch wirklich so naiv zu glauben, dass er gegen Thranduils jahrtausend lange Kampftrinkererfahrung ankommen könnte.  
  
Thranduil beschloss, erst einmal mit was leichten anzufangen und dann immer härteren Stoff zu nehmen. Seinen Gegner sozusagen erst in Sicherheit wiegen, um dann mit einem 40%igem den Sieg für sich verbuchen zu können.  
  
Legolas fing an, nach dem 2. Liter Wein schon etwas aufgedreht zu wirken, während Thranduil so aussah, als ob er gerade zwei Liter Wasser getrunken hätte.  
  
Der Diener und der Chefberater saßen gespannt in der Ecke und aßen Popcorn.  
  
Thranduil beschloss, gleich schwere Geschütze aufzufahren, da er seine Lieblingsfernsehsendung nicht verpassen wollte. Also holte er einige Flaschen Vodka aus seinem Privatversteck.  
  
Nach einer Flasche Vodka lallte Legolas schon ziemlich herum, während Thranduil leicht angetrunken war. Aber Legolas schien noch nicht bereit zu sein aufzugeben. Also ging es weiter.  
  
Es lief darauf hinaus, dass beide schließlich umkippten. Legolas zwar schon drei Gläser vor Thranduil, aber dieser hatte das nicht gemerkt, weil er versuchte aus 4 Gläsern das einig echte zu finden versuchte.  
  
"Ich glaub, ich setz schon mal Kaffee Marke Herztod auf. Wenn die so weitermachen, ist das Kaffeepulver bald alle," meinte der Diener schließlich.  
  
"Wenn wir Menschen wären, dann wäre Thranduils Leber bestimmt schon ein Schweizer Käse," fügte der Berater geistesabwesend hinzu. 


	4. IV

@Jinxauthor Mel: Hmmm, bei Aldi den Kaffee selber suchen? Das hat mich doch gleich auf eine Idee gebracht.........  
  
@ tolka: Dorthin wird er sicherlich geschickt. Aber erst muss er seine Taschengelderhöhung bekommen und dann sind es immerhin noch 60 Jahre.  
  
Also, falls jemand meint, unsere alte Saufsocke sollte/ müsste/ dürfte unbedingt noch was erleben, könnt ihr mir das ja schreiben und ich werde mal sehen, was sich draus machen lässt.  
  
-----  
  
Kaffee - Probleme  
  
Thranduil fühlte sich gerade nicht sehr erhaben und königlich. Er stand nämlich vor seinem Diener, der ihn wütend anfunkelte.  
  
"Das reicht mir aber langsam hier! Wisst Ihr eigentlich, wie viel Kaffee Ihr diese Woche alleine verbraucht habt? 4 kg Kaffeepulver. Es reicht mir langsam alle zwei Tage bei Aldi aufkreuzen zu müssen, um Kaffee zu kaufen! Man munkelt schon, ich wäre koffeinsüchtig! Ihr werdet jetzt ab sofort Euren Kaffee selber kaufen!"  
  
Thranduil nickte eingeschüchtert, vergaß es aber bei seinem abendlichen Glas Whiskey wieder.  
  
Als Thranduil am nächsten Morgen nur eine Tasse wässrigen Kaffee zusammen mit dem Hinweis, dass die Kaffeevorräte langsam zur Neige gingen, serviert bekam, sah er ein, dass er doch wohl oder übel zur Tat schreiten musste.  
  
Aber da gab es ein Problem: Wenn er persönlich bei Aldi einkaufen ging, würde die Gerüchteküche natürlich überkochen. Dann kam ihm aber die blendende Idee. Er würde einfach im Aldi von Gondor einkaufen und sich verkleiden.  
  
Eine Stunde später musterte sich Thranduil zufrieden im Spiegel. Er war doch tatsächlich nicht wiederzuerkennen: Der König hatte sich nämlich ein Käppi von Legolas geliehen, um seine Ohren und Haare zu verstecken. Die Sonnenbrille seines Sohnes hatte er kurzerhand auch noch entwendet. Um sein Gesicht unkenntlich zu machen, hatte er sich aus einer Abstellkammer einen grauen Wischmop entliehen und ihn als Bart zweckentfremdet. Seiner königlichen Robe hatte er sich auch entledigt.  
  
In Gondor angekommen, suchte er sofort die nächste Aldifiliale auf. Die ganze Zeit über wurden ihm neugierige Blicke zugeworfen. Er hätte sich doch wohl etwas unauffälliger verkleiden sollen.  
  
Dann trat das nächste Problem auf. Thranduil fand nur Cappuccino. Da besagtes Getränk nach Thranduils Ansicht nur was für Weicheier war, suchte er also verzweifelt den Kaffee. Hätte er kein eingeschränktes Gesichtsfeld gehabt, hätte er mit Sicherheit das riesige Schild gesehen, auf dem stand: Cappuccino-Wochen. Koffeinabhängige haben jetzt die Möglichkeit von ihrer Sucht wegzukommen. Leute mit notorischen Katzenjammern ist zu empfehlen doch bei Kaffee zu bleiben (in Edoras erhältlich).  
  
Doch glücklicherweise wurde Thranduil erlöst. Ein älterer Herr beschwerte sich nämlich lautstark darüber, dass man bis nach Rohan musste, um ordentlichen Kaffee zu kriegen.  
  
"Hilft ja nichts," dachte Thranduil und machte sich auf den Weg nach Rohan. Im Laden vor Erdoras war eine lange Schlange von Koffeinjunkies vor der Aldifiliale. Durch geschicktes Vordrängeln (sogar nicht gerade gesundlebende Elben waren auch noch topfit) schaffte es Thranduil die letzte Palette Kaffee zu ersteigern. (Ein paar gut platzierte Ellbogen helfen doch immer.) Bevor der Waldelb aber von dem aufgebrachten Mob auseinander genommen werden konnte, war er schon mit seiner Errungenschaft verschwunden.. 


End file.
